Love Conquers All
by Animesisters13
Summary: A Kishigo Fan Fic with lots of drama and suspense! Please read!
1. Chapter 1: A Blast From the Past

**Thanks for reading my first ever fanfic!!!!!: 3 So yea… here it is please review and stuff and I'll be super happy: 3**

**Masaya dies and Ichigo ends up with Kishu! The End! Just kidding fools hahahahahahha! : 3(I wish that would happen though, but no…:( )**

**This is the actual fan fic! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 1: Blast From the Past**

Three years after Deep Blue was vanquished and the aliens left Tokyo…

"Lettuce! Not again!" said Ichigo as she rushed toward her friend who had just dropped a double-decker cake that was supposed to go to table six.

"Ichigo, you don't mind cleaning that up do you? Thanks you rock!" said Mint as she leisurely sipped her tea and folded the napkins.

"God Mint you're so useless! You just sit there drinking tea while we do all the work!" said Ichigo angrily cleaning up the mess.

"I do too work! I fold the napkins perfectly unlike you and your clumsy fingers!"

"Clumsy?!?!?!?!?!?!?!" Ichigo's face was becoming scarlet with anger as she glared at Mint.

"I'm so sorry, Ichigo! Please forgive me!" Lettuce pleaded as she bent down to help clean up the mess.

"Zakuro, can you please get another cake and take it to table six?" Ichigo asked ignoring Mint.

"Sure." Zakuro wasn't much of a talker during work, but she got the job done.

"Am I the only one working here, nanoda?!?!" yelled Pudding as she soared through the air while she was spinning plates and then landed on a ball and rolled into the kitchen.

"Sorry, Pudding!" screamed Ichigo as she ran around getting all the orders, unaware of the figure watching through the window.

***

It was Kishu, who else. Although he had promised to leave Ichigo alone to live her life with her boyfriend Masaya, he found it hard to stay away from his first true love.

_I guess she never said I couldn't stalk her,_ he thought as he smiled his classic I'm-so-amazing smirk.

He stared at her as she rushed around the café in her cute waitress outfit. As always the sight of her hypnotized him into a dream like state. Her cute brown eyes, her beautifully soft hair, and her pale smooth skin. He sighed.

"If only you were my Kitten," he said under his breath.

***

Ichigo went back to the girl's locker room to change into her pink, black, and white plaid mini skirt, and a cute white top. For some odd reason, she felt off today. Like someone had been watching her as she worked. She quickly shrugged off the thought believing it was her imagination.

She put up all the chairs, said goodbye to Ryou and Keichiro,**(Don't be mad if I spelled they're names wrong… I'm just super lazy and don't feel like looking up the right spelling… sorry!)** and left Café Mew Mew.

Ichigo was rather happy this afternoon because it was Friday, meaning the next day was Saturday. Her day off! She started to skip on her way home while humming the Caramel Dansen.

Kish watched her from the top of a building. _She's so cute when she's happy,_ he thought. He slyly floated from house to house to watch her make her way home. He didn't want to be seen by her because he was afraid she'd run away in disgust. He wouldn't be able to take that. It'd be too much for his heart. It hurt to much already, but even though he felt such a pain, he couldn't stay away. That pain was far worse.

As Kishu thought more and more about her, he teleported from building to building trying to stay concealed. Just before Kish went to teleport behind the nexy building, he whispered Ichigo's name in the wind.

"Owwwww!" said Ichigo as she bumped into Kish. He was thinking so hard about her instead of teleporting behind a building, he teleported right in front of her!

"Oh! I'm so sorry I wasn't watching whe- Ki-Kishu!?!" She stared in disbelief.

"That's my name; don't wear it out, Kitty Cat." He said teasingly, to hide the fact at how scared he was to see her reaction.

________________________________________________________________________

**So that's it… I'll post the next chapter soon… when I'm not too lazy and feel like typing it… I am super lazy! Sorry! Review please! Nya!!**


	2. Chapter 2: An Unexpected Surprise

**To the people who read the first chapter thanks so much!!!! Here's chapter two for all of you! (That rhymed!! :3) Thanks again and tell all your friends to read this because I want them to enjoy it too!!!**

**Chapter Two: An Unexpected Surprise**

"Aren't you supposed to be back on your home planet?" she asked actually curious, as Kishu helped her of the ground.

"Yea, but it's so boring! Not as fun as following you around all day, Kitty." He smiled at her.

Ichigo looked at the ground and blushed. "You followed me around all day?"

"Maybe I did, maybe I didn't." Kish leaned in and kissed her forehead which sent Ichigo into a fit of rage. She glared at him.

"You promised you'd leave me alone remember?" Kish quickly teleported behind her and put one arm around her waist and the other around her arms so she couldn't move.

"Maybe I was crossing my fingers when I said that," he whispered in her ear, "Plus you're way too cute to stay away from, and you know you like me more than that tree hugging wannabe Masaya." Ichigo squirmed and struggled to be let go, but Kish's grip tightened more and more.

"Let me go you… you…"

"You what? Why do you always fight with me? Can't you see that I love you more than anyone in this world, or actually, this universe! Don't you see???"

"Please just let me go…I'm begging you…" Tears welled up in her eyes as she pleaded. _Damn it! _, he thought, _she's crying. I don't want her to cry!_

"Fine, but I'll be back later, Kitten." He teleported away back to his secret hideout.** (The one with all the white pillars and everything.) **"Why do I always let her get to me?!?" he screamed, believing he was alone.

"Why does who always get to you?" asked Pai solemnly.

"He's talking about that old hag!" said Taruto as he teleported into the dimension.

"Stop calling her that! She's only 15 you runt!" screamed Kishu at Taruto.

"Runt?!?!? Oh yeah?!?! Well… old hag, old hag, old hag!!!" repeated Tart as Kish tried to grab him.

"Would you two stop acting like children!!! Kishu! You know you were supposed to leave the girl alone!" yelled Pai.

"I'm done with your lectures! See ya!" said Kish as he teleported out of the room and back to Earth.

"Kishu!!!!!" screamed Pai, but it was too late. He was already gone.

"Yeah… I'm out too," said Taruto, "I promised someone I'd say hi." Pai knew it was Pudding. _He and Kishu are so alike, yet they fight so much, _he thought as he went back to his studies.

Ichigo had just gotten home as Kish teleported next to her kitchen window.

"Mom? Dad? I'm home! Hello?" Ichigo walked into the kitchen and went to the cabinet to get a glass. She walked to the fridge where she saw a note on the door. It read…

_Dear Ichigo,_

_We're so, so sorry we left, but I have bad news. While Masaya was riding over to see you he got hit bye a bus! Your father saw the whole thing happen and drove him to the hospital. He called me and told me to come over right away. The only thing is, right before Masaya slipped into a comma, he said he didn't want you to see him like this and said for you not to come to the hospital. I'm so sorry dear. We love you and the doctors are trying everything they can._

_~Love,_

_Mom and Dad_

Ichigo was stunned. She dropped the glass on the floor and as it shattered, she fell to her knees in tears.

________________________________________________________________________

**So that's chapter 2! Did you like it? I hope so!! Please review!! Oh and just so u know, I hate Masaya! :) Sorry to all you Masaya lovers out there, but I can't stand the guy so that's why he got hit by a bus!! YAY!!! And if you want to read something really funny about Masaya read my profile:3 It's super funny!! And look at my YouTube videos too! Thanks!! Keep on reading!!**


	3. Chapter 3: Help from the Enemy

**Sorry!!! Sorry!!! Sorry!!! Minna!!! I've been so busy for the past months I haven't written anything!!! Well I have it all written down but it all needs to be typed and I'm lazy!! Please enjoy chapter three and don't be mad if I don't update a lot… Arrigato!!!**

**Chapter 3: Help from the Enemy**

Her hands and legs stung as the glass cut into her perfect skin, but that sting was nothing compared to the sting in her heart. Kish, who had watched the whole thing happen, stared at the bloody, stunned Ichigo.

Without hesitation, he teleported into the room, picked her up and sat her onto the kitchen hair. She didn't even notice.

Her whole body just shut down. All she did was cry and bleed.

"Kitty?" asked Kishu in a hushed voice. "What's wrong, Kitten?" Slowly, Ichigo lifted her hand and pointed to the floor where the letter from her parents had dropped.

Kish floated over the broken glass, picked up the letter, and read it. He, then, slowly floated over to her, wrapped his arms around her, and said in a low voice, "I'm so sorry, Kitty. Really I am."

"Kishu?" Ichigo said barely audible.

"Yes, Sweetheart?" he said.

"It hurts." She said again in a very quiet voice.

"Of course it does! You're bleeding like crazy! Not to mention the amount of glass that's probably in the cuts!" he let go of her to look at her wounds. His guess was right. She had a lot of glass in her cuts.

"That's not what I mean Kishu…" she said quietly.

"Well what is it, Honey?"

"My heart hurts really bad." She said pressing her bloody hands over her heart.

"Oh poor Kitty!" he said hugging her again.

"The bandages and medical kit stuff is under the sink." She whispered. Kish got the first aid kit and started working.

He pulled out all of the glass carefully, but Ichigo winced in pain every time he touched her legs and hands.

It was almost unbearable for Kish to cause her so much pain. Then it was time for the peroxide.

"This is probably gunna burn a whole lot. Are you ready?" he asked.

Ichigo nodded and Kish started to pour the peroxide all over her hands and bare legs. She whimpered in pain as Kishu stared, upset at what he had just done.

"It's okay," she said, "I don't want it to get infected. You're just doing what you have to do."

_Is she trying to make __me__ feel better?!_ , thought Kishu as he wrapped her hands and legs in an ace bandage.

"I have to go lay down." Said Ichigo as she tried to get up, but instantly fell. Kishu caught her before she hit the ground. He lifted her gently into his arms and walked up the stairs to her room.

"Do I get a thank you present?" Kish asked with an evil smirk on his face.

"Sure what do you want?" She asked as she sat up next to him on her bed.

"Kiss me!" he said in a childish voice.

"Anything but that!" Ichigo said annoyed at his carelessness of her in-a-comma boyfriend, Masaya.

"?!? Pretty please with a strawberry on top?" he said even more childishly.

"Stop giving me those puppy dog eyes! I can't take it!" She couldn't help but giggle at him.

"Did I find Mew Ichigo's one weakness?!? Aren't I amazing!" he said smirking again.

"Stop it!" she said laughing harder. "Fine, fine! Just stop looking at me like that!" she giggled.

"YESSSSS!!!" said Kish as he jumped for joy literally.

She quickly leaned in and gave him a peck on the cheek. "There you go. Now leave." She said bursting into uncontrollable giggles.

Kish frowned. "That's not what I meant, Kitty." He said kind of upset. "I guess I'll have to show you what I mean." He smiled again.

"Oh no you don- mmph!" To cut her off Kish quickly grabbed her and pressed his lips against hers.

The kiss started off slow, sweet, passionate. Their lips moving in sync with each others.

Kish put his hands on her waist and pulled her closer, deeper into the kiss. She placed her hands on his chest to try and keep some distance, but Kish kept pulling her until they were almost completely touching.

He never wanted the kiss to end. He never knew when she would kiss him back like she was right now.

To Ichigo, it was like an eternity without breath. She whimpered and pushed as hard as she could, but he would let go. He just kept kissing her.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!!!!!!!!!!!!" Ichigo screamed. Kish let her go at that moment and she gasped for breath, choking on the air.

All Kish was doing was breathing heavy and smiling.

"Do you ever have to breathe 'cause I do!" She yelled still coughing. He just kept staring at her. "WHAT?!?"

"You're are just super cute with cat ears and a tail." He said patting her head. Ichigo blushed. She hadn't even noticed they popped out! And her heart was beating like crazy! How did she not know?!?

_Was I that into the kiss???, _she thought. "Just leave already! MO!!"**(If you didn't **_**mo**_** means **_**gees**_** in Japanese.) **said Ichigo starting to get really pissed off.

"No can do, Koneko-chan." He said smiling. "You're hurt and there is no one here to take care of you except me."

"I'll be fine without your help, really." She said hoping he would buy it.

"Oh yea? Well let me see you walk." _Damn it!, _she thought.

"Okay! I can walk easy-peasy japanesy." Ichigo took one step and screamed as pain shot through her legs. Kish quickly picked her up and layed her on the bed.

"See, you can't walk one step without my help!" he said.

"What if my parents come back?" She asked. _**Ring Ring**_. "Speak of the devil." She said as she grabbed her cell and clicked the talk button.

* * *

**How was that? Please review nicely. And I'm sorry again… being a freshman in high school is tough you know? Yea but thank you so much for reading this far! I'm not worthy of your praise!! Oh! And this is probably the longest chapter in the series. When I wrote it I forgot to stop ahhahahahah! :3 Well Thanks for reading! Arigato!!**


	4. Chapter 4: A Deal Reluctantly Made

**Arrigato to all my readers!! Hehe:3 I just posted the new chapter and I got 3 reviews already!!! Thanks so much! I don't want to push it but I hope to get more readers soon!! Well here is chapter 4 everyone! **

**Chapter 4: A Deal Reluctantly Made **

"Moshi Moshi," said Ichigo into the phone. **(It means hello in Japanese, just in case you didn't know. Ichigo says it in the anime a lot.) **

"Dear, I'm so sorry you can't come to the hospital. I know you probably want to, but he said he doesn't want you to see him in his condition. He said it would really upset you and he didn't want that to happen. Are you okay?"

"Yea… I guess. Just a little stunned," said Ichigo quietly.

"Oh honey of course you are! Me and your father are going to stay here at the hospital until he comes out of the comma, which may be a couple days. Will you be okay?"

"Yea I guess. Can I come to the hospital tomorrow if he doesn't wake up?" Ichigo whispered.

"I'm sure he'd understand, Sweetie. I got to go now. I love you so much!"

"Okay, Mom. Love you. Bye."

"Bye Ichigo."

"So about me staying…"said Kish.

"Do I have a choice?" asked Ichigo upset. Kish put his hand under her chin and lifted her head, so she was looking him straight in the eyes.

_Wow, _she thought, _I never noticed how beautiful his eyes are._ Kish's eyes were golden like sun. They shined like it too. Ichigo blushed deep crimson.

"Don't be upset, Kitty. I'm only looking for what's best for you." He said soothingly which only made his gaze more hypnotic. She quickly looked the other way.

"Sure, but there will be rules."

"Awwwww! But why?" He was staring at her with those puppy dog eyes again, but she refused to look.

"Rule one: No puppy dog eyes 'cause I can't say no when you look at me like that. Two: no kissing 'cause I do have a boyfriend."

"He'll never know," said Kish with a smirk, "He is a comma." Ichigo winced in pain as her heart throbbed.

"Rule Three: No mentioning Ma- Ma- Masaya because it hurts," she said quietly.

"Anything else?" said Kish sarcastically.

"No, that's about it," she said. Ichigo held out her hand, so they could shake on it. "It's a deal." Kish stared at her hand.

"What do I get out of this deal?" he said confused, "It sounds great for you, but what about me?"

"How is any of this good for me?" she asked irritated.

"Well for one you get to hang out with me," she giggled, he smiled, "Two, you get me to take care of you, and three…" He looked like he was thinking. "Um yea, I know there's another good reason, but I can't think of it right now." She burst into laughter. "Oh I remember now, I get to make you laugh." He smirked.

"Well what do you want in return?" she said without thinking. Ichigo threw her hands over her mouth, quickly realizing what she had just said.

"Well for everyday I take care of you, you have to do whatever I want for the same amount of days."

"Any other suggestions?" Ichigo asked regretting that she gave him the choice of what he wanted.

"Come back to my planet and stay there forever?" he asked, knowing she would say no.

"Um, no… I pick option A… even though I don't like it!"

"Now this is a good deal!" said Kish overly excited as usual.

"Wait a minute! Make sure you don't forget the rules or the whole thing is off."

"No duh! Now would you shake my hand so we can get this show on the road?" He held out his hand so Ichigo to take, but she didn't.

"Oh and today doesn't count as one of your days! Got it?!"

"Yea, yea." They shook hands. "Now what?"

"Help me down the stairs."

"What for?" asked Kish curiously.

"You'll see," she said with an evil smile on her face. _Never seen her smile like that before, _though Kishu as he lifted her up and carefully carried her down the steps and into the kitchen.

* * *

**How was that? Good? Well tell me in a review please!! I got my dad to read it while I wrote!! Yay for team work!! Please keep reading and replying and I'll keep trying to write the next chapters. Well… technically all I have to do is type them up… Gomedesai!!!! Or however you spell sorry in Japanese. It would be great if some one could tell me!! Well see ya soon!! =^..^= **


	5. Chapter 5: A Helper or a Slave?

**OH MY GOODNESS!!!! I am so terribly sorry for all my readers out there… I'm going to lose all you guys if I don't start posting more quickly!!! I've been lazy, and with high school… It's hard… But that is no excuse! I promise to try harder, and if you actually do read my fan fiction, thank you so much. I need your support to keep pushing forward. Well enough of me talking! On with the story!!**

**Chapter 5: A Helper or a Slave?**

It hadn't even been five minutes and Ichigo was already torturing Kish. She made him put on a frilly pink apron that said princess in big bubble letters and sequins embroidered into it.

"You're kidding me right?! Do I really have to wear this?!"

"Yes! Because I can only imagine what you are going to do to me on your days."

"You're right." He smirked as he said that.

"Now clean up the mess I made!" He did so. _I feel like a damn slave, _thought Kish. It didn't really bother him though because he would do anything for her.

When he was finished with the mess, Ichigo ordered him to make her lunch. "What do you want, Princess Ichigo?" he said sarcastically.

"I don't like that tone and it's Master Ichigo to you!"

"You really are a slave driver," said Kishu under his breath.

"What was that?!?!" yelled Ichigo.

"I said what do you want to eat, Master Ichigo?" he said in a sweet, sincere voice.

"I want soup," said Ichigo.

"Soup? That's it? No five course meal you won't eat?" he said surprised.

"Do you want me to ask you to make me a five course meal I won't eat?" she asked, irritated.

"No, no. Soup is good."

"That's what I thought," she said sweetly. "Now the ramen is in the right cabinet over the sink." As Kish got the three minute ramen out of the cabinet, he said, "You know, you're kind of cute when you're all bossy." Ichigo just stared at him. _I'm trying to make this as bad as possible and he like it!, _she thought.

*Ding Dong* rang the doorbell. "Go see who it is."

"Yes, Master Ichigo." Kishu walked to the door and looked through the peep hole. It was the girls. Lettuce, Mint, Pudding, and Zakuro. "Uh oh!" said Kish under his breath. He immediately teleported back to the kitchen, scaring Ichigo half to death.

"You couldn't just walk?!?" she said angrily.

"No! It's the girls! What are we going to do?!" Kish said freaking out.

"You are going to answer the door in your cute apron, while I sit back and laugh."She did so immediately.

"You know they're not going to be happy when they see me answering the door, and hear about our little deal, Koneko-chan," he said with a smug expression. He was trying to persuade her to open the door. Not only would it be embarrassing and hurt his pride, but the Mew's would probably attack him.

"You know I can barely walk! Just go answer the door and its Master Ichigo!"

"Whatever." Kish walked slowly to the door. He put his hand on the handle and pulled it open.

"Kishu?!?!?" They all yelled surprised. Mint and Pudding burst into hysterical laughter at the sight of his apron. Lettuce and Zakuro stared at him, even more worried about Ichigo.

"Nice apron, nanoda!" yelled Pudding in between giggles.

"Where's Ichigo?" said Zakuro untrustingly.

"Princess Ichigo is inside laughing her ass off."

"That's Master Ichigo to you!" she yelled from the kitchen, then laughed even harder. Kish led the girls into the kitchen where he continued to make her order of soup.

"Ichigo are you okay?! He didn't do this to you did he?" said Lettuce at the sight of her bandages.

"No! Actually he wrapped them for me," she said remembering how sweet and gentle he was about it. It brought a smile to her face. _Wait a minute!,_ thought Ichigo. _What am I thinking?! I love Masaya!_

"Oh," Lettuce said.

"Here's your soup," said Kish as he set it in front of her. "Anything else?"

"Are you guys thirsty?" asked Ichigo.

"Yes it is about tea time," said Mint looking at her.

"I want juice, nanoda!" yelled Pudding.

"Water's okay with me," said Lettuce shyly. Zakuro just gave Kish a death glare.

"Okay." Ichigo clapped her hands expecting Kish to get everyone's orders, but he just smirked at her. "What are you waiting for? Get my friends their refreshments!"

"I'm only here to take care of you, Kitty, not your friends," he said thinking he had outsmarted her.

"Well fine. I want a tea, water, and a juice," she said. _Why does she have to be so damn smart?, _thought Kishu.

"Fine, but I'll remember this on my days, Kitten. You just wait," he said smiling. As he walked out, the girls stared at Ichigo demanding an explanation.

**That's it for this chapter you guys. I promise the next one is more interesting. I just need to get around to typing it -_-'. Please be patient with me. Thanks again to all my lovely readers. Leave a review please and keep reading!**


	6. Chapter 6: What’s going on!

**Hey everyone! Told you I'd try harder! Now look. Instead of you having to wait like three months, you only had to wait a week. :3 YAY! So this chapter is where the story starts taking shape. Hope you like it!**

**Chapter 6: What's going on?!?!?!**

"I uh… sort of made a deal with Kish," said Ichigo shyly.

"What kind of deal?" asked Zakuro intensely looking at her. Ichigo felt like Zakuro's eyes were burning a whole straight through her. While Ichigo was fumbling for words, Kishu walked in with the drinks, and quickly spoke for her.

"Me and her made a deal. I take care of her until she is better, and she does whatever I want for the same amount of days." He flashed a quick smirk at Ichigo. _He smiles so cutely, _she thought.

"Ichigo!" yelled Mint as she thought about the whole ordeal, "How could you make a deal, and with him no less?!"

"I-"

"I think it's cute, nanoda!" said Pudding, beaming a bright smile at Ichigo.

"Uh-"

"I'm not sure this is a good idea," said Lettuce worried.

"I do not approve," said Zakuro angrily. Just as Kish was about to jump in with a, it's her decision, leave her alone, Ichigo screamed out.

"Stop telling me what to do! I wouldn't have agreed to this if it wasn't what I wanted to happen!" Everyone stared in surprise at Ichigo, who was now breathing heavy. "AHHHHH!" she yelped as chest suddenly felt like it was on fire. She pressed her hands to her chest, as her cuts seemed to be on fire too.

"Ichigo!" they all screamed in unison, as she fell to the floor in pain and screaming. Tears were pouring out of her eyes, as Kish lifted her into his arms.

"Koneko-chan what's wrong?!" yelled Kish over her screams.

"My whole body feels like its on fire! Make it stop!" she sobbed into his chest. "Please make the pain go away!"

"I promise it'll be all better soon," he said. Not caring about the rules at the moment, he kissed Ichigo lightly on the forehead. As he did this, Ichigo began to glow a bright red. The pain was too much to bear. Ichigo passed out. "Ichigo?! Damn it!" he screamed as she fell limp in his arms.

"We need to take her to Ryou! He and Kechiro can find out what's wrong with her!" Zakuro said, covering her eyes as Ichigo's glow became brighter.

"No! I'm taking her to Pai! He is smarter than those humans, and he has better equipment!" he said before teleporting out of the room and to the other dimension.

"Noooo!! Ichigo!!!" screamed the girls. They hurried back to the café, to tell Ryou and Kechiro what had happened.

"Ichigo's been kidnapped!?!" yelled Ryou.

"Not exactly…" said Lettuce quietly.

"Well then what happened!?" screamed Ryou. The girls explained the situation and Ryou nodded. "Kechiro! Do a scan for Ichigo. Check everywhere. You should be able to lock onto her pendant."

"Already on it, Ryou," said Kechiro already on the computer. Meanwhile, in the other dimension…

"Pai!" screamed Kishu as he teleported into the green mist and onto a white pillar. Ichigo was still unconscious, but the red glow had become dim.

"What do you want, Kishu?" Pai's gaze flicked from Kish to Ichigo. "Is that Mew Ichigo?!? Why did you bring her here?!?"

"She's in trouble some how, Pai! I need you to run tests on her and find out what's wrong. See how she glows a faint red?" Kishu looked depressed, and Pai could see this. _Why am I always such a softie?, _thought Pai.

"Fine. Let me have her. I'll take good care of her." Kish looked down at Ichigo. She looked like she was in an unpeaceful sleep. He slowly, unwillingly handed her to Pai. Ichigo stirred in her sleep.

"Kishu…" she said slowly, almost moaning. Pai looked at Kishu and quickly teleported to the lab, a new feature in the alien's home.

**How was that for a cliffhanger? Was it good? Did you like it? I hope so! :3 Thank you for being so patient, and thank you so much for reading and reviewing. The more you review, the more you make me want to keep going. Thanks!**


	7. Chapter 7: A Dream

**SO MANY REVIEWS!!!! I LOVE YOU GUYS!!!!! THANKS SO MUCH!!! T^T I don't thinks you realize how much it means to me when I look at my story and there are 5 or 6 more than there was before! It makes me so happy and it makes me want to post more so here it is. Another chapter and this is where it gets good!**

**Chapter 7: A Dream**

Ichigo was having the weirdest dream of her life. She was in a misty forest. It was completely silent. No animals, no bugs, only silence. She swore she could feel the cool mist on her skin as she wandered on deeper into the black abyss of trees. The wind whispered her name as she stopped and turned.

There was a glow somewhere not too far off. As she walked towards it, the wind started to pick up, making her hair sway.

She walked into a clearing, and standing there, before her, was Masaya.

"Ichigo," he whispered. Ichigo just stared at him. He looked so real. She walked up to him and put her arms around him in a tight hug.

"Is this for real? Are you really here?" she whispered on the verge of tears.

"Yes," he said back. She then began to cry.

"I've missed you so much!" she cried.

"I know, I know. But you must listen to what I have to say before our time has run out."

"What is it?" she asked, tears still rolling down her cheeks.

"Me getting hit by that truck was no accident. It was Kish."

"What?" Ichigo asked confused.

"Kish. He pushed me in front of it."

"Kish wouldn't…" she started.

"Wouldn't he?" he asked.

"No, I…" She was at a loss for words.

"We are out of time," he said releasing her from the hug.

"Noooo!" she screamed, but it was too late. He was gone. She then slowly awoke to the pain of reality.

"Pai! Look she's waking up!" whispered Kish in excitement.

"I see that. And her energy readings are way down than from before."

"Wha-What?" Ichigo said in a raspy voice.

"Everything is fine now, Kitty. How do you feel?" Now that he asked, she noticed she felt terrible. Her head ached, and she felt all the wires in and on her skin.

"I feel pretty banged up, but way better than before," she said clearing her throat. "So, where am I?"

"You're in my dimension. When you started freaking out, you started moaning for me to help you, so as scared as I was, I brought you here."

"You were scared? Of what?" said Ichigo.

"Your life, Kitty."

"Re-Really?" She blushed insanely.

"Sorry to interrupt this romantic moment, but I'm sure Ichigo would love to get off that table, and into some clothes no less… and she needs an explanation," said Pai.

"Wait! No clothes!? Holy crap!" She had just noticed she was lying on the table in nothing but her bra and underwear! As she tried to move quickly and cover herself the best she could, the cords ripped out of her arms and legs.

"No! Don't move!" screamed Kish and Pai at the same time, but it was too late. She screamed out in pain as blood poured from her newly opened wounds. As she whimpered, Kish and Pai quickly wrapped her wounds.

"Man, you're just an accident waiting to happen!" said Kish as he finished.

"But… Bu-.. But…" Ichigo was blushing like crazy! Her cat ears and tail were out and everything.

"Don't worry. You look even more cute with your clothes off than on, Koneko-chan." He smirked at her. Her whole face became bright red. She was half embarrassed half angry.

"Kishu! You pervert!!" she yelled at the top of her lungs. He covered his ears.

"Chill out! I'll get you some clothes from your house, okay?"

"Thank you." He teleported away.

"So Pai, what happened to me?"

"I'm not completely sure, but I do know that your body began to give off an immense amount of energy. Even more powerful than Mew Aqua!"

"What?! How is that even possible?" she asked stunned.

"I'm not sure…" he said looking down in puzzlement.

"Pai?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you for your help."

"I'm back!" said Kish teleporting in with an outfit for Ichigo.

"Uh oh…" said Ichigo.

"What is that supposed to mean?" said Kish putting one hand on his hip as he landed next to Ichigo.

"I'm scared to see what outfit you picked for me to wear…" she said frowning.

"I think it will look cute on you," he said pouting.

"Oh dear…" said Ichigo. He handed her the clothes. It was her super short black skirt with a v-neck top that had a hood and long sleeves that concealed her hands. There were also high black and white socks.

She sighed and put on the clothes.

"See! Told you you'd look cute!"

"Yea… I guess they are okay, and they cover the bandages which is a plus." She smiled.

"Good. Now you should re-…" All of a sudden, the Mews teleported in through a portal.

**KYAAA!!!! So sorry I had to end like that, but I couldn't hold back the temptation of a good cliff hanger! I apologize to the fans I just royally ticked off… so sorry. I hope you keep reading because some of you are going to really enjoy the next chapter :3 hehe. Another cliffy! I'm sorry! I guess it's in my blood! Well, please review if you want me to keep writing! **


	8. Chapter 8: When one thing leads to

**SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY!!!!!!!! . I apologize to all my fans!!!! My lap top got a virus a week ago and there was nothing I could do!!! T^T I lost all my stuff off my computer and I felt so bad I didn't update sooner!! On the bright side, IT'S FIXED NOW!!!! *Confetti flies and trumpets play!!* SO! On with my story X3!!!**

**Chapter 8: When One Thing Leads To Another…**

"ICHIGO!" they all screamed seeing her awake and sitting next to Kish and Pai.

"Girls? How did you get here and what are you doing?"

"We're here to rescue you, nanoda!" yelled Pudding holding her pudding ring.

"Rescue m-" Ichigo began, but was cut off.

"Hand over Ichigo or we'll take her by force!" said Mint looking angry.

"G-Guys st-"

"I don't think so! We're not done helping her yet!" screamed Kish at them, bearing his fangs. He got out his Dragon Swords as Pai got his Sky Thunder Fan.

"You guys! Stop thi-" Ichigo screamed, but Zakuro death glared her.

"You're coming whether you want to or not! You don't have a choice anymore!" screamed Zakuro at her. Ichigo stared in disbelief. _What are my friends doing?, _she thought. Just then, the Mews rushed.

"Ribbon Lettuce Rush!"

"Ribbon Zakuro Spear!"

"Pudding Ring Inferno!"

"Ribbon Mint Echo!"

"NOOOOO!" Ichigo screamed as the combined attack headed towards them.

"Fu Rei San Pujin!" screamed Pai as he deflected the attack. "Get her out of here!" yelled Pai at Kish.

"Will you be okay?"

"Yes." Kish grabbed Ichigo and teleported her to her room.

"Oh my god… Why were they being like that?" sighed Ichigo. She had tears in her eyes.

Its okay, Kitty. Let it out." He pulled her into a tight hug as she cried into his chest. She didn't flinch away. _He is a very sweet person when you need it, _she thought.

"Kishu…?" Ichigo said quietly.

"What is it, Kitty?" he asked stroking her hair.

"What time is it?"

"Seven o'clock in the morning…why?" he asked puzzled. She looked up into his eyes.

"I'm just really tired and…and…"

"Oh. Okay. I get it. I'll leave now."

"No! Please don't leave I- I-" Ichigo, unable to hold back some strange urge, leaned in slowly and kissed Kish gently on the lips. She put her hands in his hair, and pulled him closer.

Shocked at what was happening, Kish didn't move. When he realized his dreams were becoming a reality, he leaned in even closer and kissed her back. Ichigo was trying to keep the kiss slow and sweet, but Kish, being super excited about the whole event, leaned in so close that Ichigo fell over and was now lying on the bed with Kish on top of her, still kissing her.

Ichigo just went with the flow as she was being rapidly and passionately kissed. Kish tasted strawberries. Ichigo tasted minty freshness. Sparks were definitely flying during this kiss and neither of them wanted it to end.

Ichigo heard her phone ring, which broke her out of the trance of the kiss.

Ichigo pushed Kish slightly to give him a hint that they had to stop, but he just groaned and grabbed her wrist and held her down as he kissed her more and more. Deeper and deeper. Sexier and sexier.

"Mmmmm," she moaned as she tried to squirm out of his grasp, but he mistook this for a moan of pleasure and kept on kissing her. "MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!!!" she screamed and he let her go. "Wow…" she said under her breath.

She hurried up and grabbed the phone. The caller I.D. said it was her mom.

"H-hello?" Ichigo said out of breath.

"Ichigo…"

"Dad?!? Wh-Whats is it?"

"It's Masaya…" he said quietly into the phone.

"No…"

"Yes, I'm sorry honey, but he passed away last night in his sleep."

"No!!" She began to cry.

"I'm so sorry honey. Me and your mother will be home tonight. I have to go. I love you so much."

"I love you, too. Bye, bye."

"Bye." Ichigo turned around to see Kish lying on her bed. He waved her over and as she lay down next to him, he kissed her forehead. She cried and cried, as Kish whispered lullabies and patted her head. Soon she fell asleep in his arms.

"This is unbelievable…" he whispered. "She actually loves me!" He smiled as he looked down at the love of his life.

**So yea… How did all you Kishigo fans like that?!?!?!? XP I know I enjoyed writing it hehe! Oh, but sorry to all you people who like Masaya and are like, "YOU KILLED HIM!!!! YOU DEMON!!!" But don't get mad yet! There is more yet to come! Whoops… was that a hint? Ummmm…. Forget I said that… heh… Well REVIEW OR I WONT WRITE ANYMORE!!! X3 hehe**


	9. Chapter 9: Dreams are Scarily Real…

… **yeah… don't be mad. We do too have hearts. :D Kingdom Hearts reference! But anyway –puts on serious face- I am truly and utterly a disgrace to the fan fiction world… all my fans, if there are any left, are probably screaming at me…. But I have an excuse! (Yea… like that'll make up for it…) High school is difficult for my brain… -_- I got a major virus and lost everything on my computer and I was on vacation for a while. Then I got grounded… Yea… That's it… OK! ENOUGH OF MY BLUBERING! On with the story that my fans (?) have been so patiently (?) waiting for!**

**Chapter 9: Dreams are Scarily Real…**

Ichigo was having another weirdly real dream. She was in a graveyard this time and it was almost pitch black, but because Ichigo was part cat, she could see just fine.

In font of her was Masaya.

Again he glowed with a bright white light. _This can't be real_, she thought walking towards the man she once loved.

"This is real," said Masaya as if he could read her thoughts.

Surprised, Ichigo replied, "Bu-But you're dead."

"My body may be dead, but my soul is not. I've been watching you the past several hours," he said frowning. "What are you doing kissing the man that killed me?"

"I-I just… I realized I loved him and I thought and still think this is all a dream!" she screamed at him.

"Do you want me to prove this is all real?" he screamed back.

"How?" said Ichigo quietly, freaked out by this "dream Masaya's" outburst.

"You can be caused pain here. You can die here. This isn't your dreams. This is another dimension in which you enter by your dreams. I am here because I am under the eternal slumber," he said.

"How does that prove anything?" she asked puzzled.

"I don't want to hurt you, but if you want me to prove this so badly, come here." Ichigo walked over to him and he pulled the pocket knife he always carried around out of his back pocket. "Give me your hand." She did so and he cut a long slice from her thumb to her pinky quickly.

"Oww! Why did you do that! It hurts!" Relieving what she just said, she repeated herself. "It-It hurts… So that means… this is all real… and you…" Ichigo smashed into Masaya, wrapping him in a tight bear hug as tears rolled down her cheeks. "I'm so happy you're ok!"

"I'm not okay yet," he said wiping away her tears.

"Well how can I make you okay?" She said letting him go.

"I know a way where I can be brought back to life, but you need to do a few things on Earth."

"Like what?"

"Take this." Masaya handed Ichigo a vile of purple liquid. "At my funeral, when you walk by my coffin to say your goodbyes, poor this in my mouth and I will wake up and everyone will think it's a miracle! Then we can be together again," he said smiling. Ichigo looked down.

"No. We can't," she said quietly.

"Why not?" asked Masaya puzzled. "Don't you love me?"

"It's not that I don't love you, it's just that I love Kish more."

"You love the guy that murdered me? You love a freak murderer?" he said angry.

"I-I don't know," she said turning away from him.

"It's time for you to wake up now. I'll see you soon enough."

"No! Don't leave! Tell me what's happening to me!" she screamed out, but it was too late. Everything went back and her eyes fluttered open.

"Good afternoon, my princess," said Kish as Ichigo got up from her long nap. Ichigo shot up out of bed and on to the floor. Loosing her balance, Kish caught her before she hit the ground. "Jumpy are we, Kitty Cat?" he asked while smirking.

Ichigo looked down at her hand. There was a huge welt from her thumb to her pinky and she was grasping the vile of purple liquid.

"So it was all real…" she whispered. "Which means…"

"What was real?" he asked frowning now. Ichigo baked away from him.

"Kish?" she whispered.

"What's wrong, Koneko- chan?" he said reaching his hand out to her, but she pressed up against the wall with a frightened look on her face.

Kish was devastated. She was scared of him. _Why?_, he thought.

"Di-did you kill Masaya?" she whispered again.

"What?" he yelled! "N-no way! I'd never kill that tree hugging loser! I know how much he meant to you!" Kish was freaking out. _Why does she think I killed him?, _he thought scared.

"Bu-But he said you did!" she whispered.

"Ichigo. He's dead! How could he say anything?" he said. "Maybe we should take you to Pai… You seem kind of weird…."

"NO!" she screamed as she threw open her bedroom door and ran out of the house.

She didn't care where she went, she just kept running. The next thing she new she was at Café Mew Mew.

"Well… Might as well go in…" she said as she opened the door and walked in, greeted by the frowns of her teammates.

**Yea… There you go… and I know Masaya doesn't carry around a pocket knife, but it was convenient… I don't know… so if you like it review! (If you review it'll send it to my e-mail and I'll remember to update! :D Bribes. Got to love them!)**


	10. Chapter 10: No Senses

**Hehehe… heh… heh… crap… I did it again didn't I? I'M SO SORRY D: D: D: D: D:! I meant to update but I was busy! AGAIN! :( :( all my fans probably hate me now…. :( Well… To whoever stuck around… here's the next chapter…**

**Chapter 10: No Senses**

Everyone just stared. Mint was the first one to break the silence.

"What do you want? I thought you had Kishu and didn't need us anymore."

"Mint!" screamed Lettuce upset with her friend's action.

"She's right," said Zakuro looking up at Ichigo. "You left the Mews."

"No I-," Ichigo stuttered. "It was just a deal and I believe I was unconscious when he took me with him."

"You guys are so judgmental!" Everyone looked at Lettuce in shock.

"Lettuce screamed, nanoda? That's new!" said Pudding.

"Come sit down!" said Lettuce, pulling out a chair for Ichigo to sit in.

"I'm sorry, but I have to see Ryou and Keichiro right now," said Ichigo.

"About what?" said Ryou as he walked into the room. _He always walks in at the right time, _thought Ichigo as she looked at him.

"We need to talk. In private," said Ichigo.

"We can talk in the basement," said Ryou, turning around to go back where he came from.

"Wait a minute!" said Mint snobbishly. "Why can't we go and hear what's going on?"

"You can if you want, but I didn't think you cared. Seeing as how I'm not apart of the team anymore," said Ichigo mirroring Mint's tone.

"That's enough!" said Ryou angrily. "If you want to come, come. If not stay here and wait." Ichigo followed Ryou to the basement with the girls following close behind.

"So what's up?" said Ryou as he walked up next to Keichiro, who had just turned around and was staring wide eyed at Ichigo.

"Ichigo? You're okay! Thank goodness!" Keichiro said looking stunned.

"Well, not exactly… see there's something wrong with me," she said.

"Nothing new," said Mint under her breath. Ichigo glared at her as Lettuce punched her in the back.

"I know. The red glowing. The fiery pain. The passing out. The girls told me everything," said Ryou, ignoring the silent battle that was going on between the girls.

"Well, when Pai examined me, he said I was giving off an immense amount of energy… stronger than Mew Aqua…," said Ichigo.

"That was what we used to find you!" said Keichiro surprised. "Are you positive that was you? It seems impossible to even imagine that!"

"I know but it's true!"

"What else did he say?" said Ryou impatiently.

"Not a lot, seeing as how the girls dropped in for an unexpected hello… by the way. How did they get to the other dimension anyway?"

"We created a device a while ago that allows you to use the same teleportation as the aliens, but there was no need for it, so we put it away. Yeah… and sorry about that. The girls made it sound like you were kidnapped, so we over reacted," said Ryou.

"It's okay. I understand. You wee just worried about me, but that's not why I'm here," she said first smiling, then frowning.

"Then what's up?" said Ryou.

"Well I've been having these weird dreams lately…" She went into the story of the two dreams. When she finished, Ryou and Keichiro looked at each other. "He gave me this." She handed them the strange purple liquid.

"Are you sure you weren't just dreaming all of this… things like this don't happen," said Ryou slowly.

"Yeah, sure you're not just going crazy?" said Mint sarcastically.

"Mint!" screamed Lettuce.

"Listen up, bitch! I'm tired of your snobbish ass and you're bull shit comments. I'm not crazy, and all of this is real! You'll all see!" Ichigo was just about to bitch slap Mint, but Zakuro stepped in, grabbed her wrist, and slapped her. Ichigo's eyes filled with tears. "Let go of me! You can go to Hell, too!"

"Would you look at reality!" screamed Zakuro. "He's dead, and never coming back! Move on with your life and stop being a selfish asshole!" Ichigo looked stunned at what she had just said. She didn't want to talk, so she pushed Zakuro off of her, grabbed the vile out of Ryou's hand, and ran out crying.

**Well…. For all of you out there who don't like strong language I apologize, but this was a dark time for me as a writer and I felt that the only way to get the point across was to have them curse it out… I thought it turned out nicely, but I'd love to hear what you guy's think so comment and I'll try to update sooner…. :S No promises!**


	11. Chapter 11: The Morgue

**Wow! Look how early I updated! It hasn't been months! –claps for myself- well, because I got so many reviews on like the first day it was out I was so happy I decided to write early… that and my cousin attacked me… -_-'… well on with the story!**

**Chapter 11: The Morgue**

Lettuce ran after her, but it was too late. Ichigo was long gone with a trail of tears following her.

This time, as she ran, it was different than before. She knew where she was going. To the only morgue in her area, next to the old cemetery. _Masaya's body has to be there,_ she thought, and ran inside.

"Excuse me miss, but we're closing down. If you read our sign it says closes at 7 pm," said a man in a black suit, behind the front desk.

"Please, just let me see someone. His name is Masaya Aoyama and I'm sure he's here. Just please let me see him." Ichigo was about to cry and the man looked at her in surprise.

"You must be Ichigo! You're parents are worried sick! They called and said you might come here to see him! You need to go home now."

Ichigo's body began to shake and tears started to leak out of the corner of her eyes. "Please… 5 minutes….That's all I need is 5 minutes." The man looked at her again in sorrow.

"Fine, but that's all you get," he said and lead her back to a room that had Masaya's initials taped to it. "I'm not going to lie. He looks horrible. Sure you can handle it?"

"I'll be fine." She looked away from the man, opened the door, stepped inside, and closed it.

It was dark inside the room. Ichigo reached out and flipped the light switch. As the light flicked on she let of a gasp. He was lying on a table, covered in a sheet, but what was visible was horrible.

His chest looked as though it was attacked by a chainsaw. Large gashes covered his abdomen. Of course they were stitched together, but Ichigo couldn't help but gag.

His face, which she once used to get a smile from, was now frowning. Tears started to fall. What had Kish done? Why had he done it? What did he have to gain from doing such a horrible thing? Then she realized.

"Me. All this had to do with me. If Masaya had never existed, Kish would have gotten what he wanted… me," she whispered to herself. "Everything is my fault."

She slowly walked over to the table and grabbed Masaya's hand. "I'm so sorry... You deserve to live, yet you died because of me…. It's not fair." She collapsed over the corpse and cried.

As she did this, the vile slipped out of her skirt pocket, and rolled onto the table. Ichigo slowly raised herself and glanced at the vile.

_That's right! The potion that he told me would bring him back to life! I completely forgot because of the shock! He can still live! I can make all of this right again, but he told me to do it at the funeral…_

Ichigo grabbed the vile and sat down on the table next to Masaya's body, lifting his head and laying it on her lap. "I know this is too soon, but I want to see you alive now," she said as she bent down and kissed Masaya's cold lips.

She opened his mouth and poured the liquid down his throat. She waited, and nothing happened. Hours seemed to fly by, when in reality it was only minutes. He wasn't waking up. "No… NOOO! YOU LIED! YOU SAID YOU'D COME BACK TO ME!" she screamed at his body.

"What is going on in here? Your times up! Get out and go home now!" said the man as he burst through the door hearing Ichigo's shrieks of anger.

"Never! He lied to me! Now you're trying to take me away from him! Stay away. He's the only one left in my life that cares!" she screamed at the man and held Masaya's body close to her own.

"I was afraid this was going to happen…" he said under his breathe. "Okay come on. I hate to say it, but he's dead. Checked myself. So be a good little girl and put his corpse down and let's go home to mommy and daddy shall we?" He stepped near Ichigo and pulled her off the table and dragged her out to the lobby. All the way she cried.

As they got outside he told her he would drive her home, but she said she could walk. He sighed and drove off.

As she walked home she thought about what she had just done. _It should have worked… He said it would work… He said he would come back to me… Maybe I am just crazy? Or maybe I ruined it all by being to early…I-_

"Kitten…," said a lone, sad voice from the sky. Kish floated down in front of her. "Are- Are you alright?"

"You stay away from me!" As she began to turn around and run, Kish grabbed her shoulder and turned her around.

"What is wrong with you, Ichigo? This morning you say you love me, now you hate me! I didn't kill Masaya! Get it out of your head!" He was now shaking her, and she was crying. Kish never seemed to realize how harsh he was until he had already done it.

"You did! And it's because of me! You knew if Masaya was dead, nothing would stand in the way of me loving you, so you killed him! Well I won't love you! EVER! I NEVER said loved you either! So let go of me you disgusting freak murderer! I NEVER EVER WANT TO BE WITH YOU OR SEE YOU AGAIN!" Ichigo was crying and breathing hard with anger now.

The words had struck Kish with such a blow that he couldn't control his body. His arms dropped to his side and as soon as he let go of her, Ichigo ran for home. It was like he was killed on the inside. Nothing could snap him out of this trance like state.

"Why Ichigo… Why can't you ever fall for me?" One tear fell from his eye, as he teleported away to think.

**WAHHHHHHHH! T^T T^T T^T T^T POOR KISHHHHH! It killed me to write this! Especially with the Masaya loving going on and the Kish hating… and his poor little heart was shattered to a billion little pieces! D: D: I feel so horrible right now… If you want to read more, review please… I'm sorry all you Kishigo fans… /3**


	12. Chapter 12: One Long Night

**Eh…. I have nothing to say…. Please enjoy this chapter my lovely fans!**

**Chapter 12: One Long Night**

That night she sat alone on her bed wide awake. Ichigo was confused. Frightened. Unable to grasp the fact that she was pushing everyone in her life away. She loved Kish, but she loved Masaya, and if what Masaya said was true… _Kish… killed Masaya, _she thought. She threw her head into her pillow and screamed. This was all too confusing.

Slowly but surly, the night dragged on, and she fell into a deep dark sleep.

Ichigo found herself in the Tokyo tower; the very place where she had destroyed Deep Blue three years ago and the place she had thought to have lost Masaya forever. The place where she had almost been lost forever.

She was hit with a wave of emotion. The tower represented many things to her. For one it was a place of love, loss and evil, but it was also the place where she had saved everyone in the world.

As she walked forward, out of the corner of her eye, she saw a shadow dart to her left.

"Ummm… H-hello?" Ichigo stuttered. Again, a shadow darted to her right. She was frightened. "Who- who's there?" she screamed out of shear terror.

"It's me," said a voice, but there was no one in Ichigo's field of vision. The voice was quiet, with a dark sort of chill that made the hair on the back of her neck stick up.

All of a sudden she felt the brush of hands against her shoulders, and then they wrapped around her waist. Ichigo felt the brush of lips against her ear. "It's Masaya, Ichigo. You've done an amazing thing."

Ichigo let out a small scared squeal. This wasn't the same way Masaya had talked to her before. It was a smooth beautiful way of speech, but now it was a more sinister tone, one that scared her to death.

"Masaya" took his hands off of her and as soon as he did, Ichigo turned around to find it wasn't Masaya at all…..

**-With Kish-**

Kish was still torn apart. He couldn't handle the constant rejection and as soon as he received what he wanted most in all his life, it was ripped away from him again. He had passed the point of sadness. Kish was now on to the anger stage. "Masaya…" he growled, "Why do you always steal my world from me?"

Kish sat atop one of the highest buildings in Tokyo looking off into the sunset. There was a light breeze. He sighed.

"Ichigo…. When will I ever give up on you?" he questioned himself. _Never, _he thought and knew. How could he give up on the thing that gave him purpose? Ever since the first day he met her, he knew he was destined to be with her.

Pai and Tart floated in and sat next to him. "Girls are stupid. You can find a better one on our planet anyway. That old hag doesn't deserve-," Kish glared at Tart. Tart knew that meant stop talking or you're going to get hurt.

"You know," said Pai, "The mew does feel for you. She's proven it time and time again. Humans have a mix of feelings though. Love confuses and eludes them. I think you need to fight for her one more time."

"Yea! You're losing to a dead guy! That's so lame!" said Tart as he teleported off to avoid getting hit. Kish growled again. He knew Tart was right.

Kish calmed down and sighed again. "I love her, Pai."

"I know you do. That's why I'm giving you advice. If it was any other human, I would have let you handle this on your own."

Off into the distance there was a soft glow of red. "There are only two things beautiful on this plant, Ichigo and the sunset," said Kish, but the red glow got brighter.

"I don't think that's the sunset…" said Pai puzzled. Soon the glow was a beam of light piercing the sky.

"That's the direction of Ichigo's house…," breathed Kish. "Shit!" He teleported off before Pai could stop him.

**-In Café Mew Mew-**

"What is that, Na No Da?" said Pudding as she rolled by on her big red ball.

"What is what?" said Ryou as he rounded the corner and walked into the main dining area.

"That!" Pudding pointed out of one of the cute heart shaped Café Mew Mew windows where you could see a faint red glow.

"Hmmm…. Why does that seem so familiar?" mumbled Lettuce as she cleaned the last table and was about to go change when it hit her. "Ichigo…. ICHIGO!" she screamed.

"What about, Ichigo?" asked Mint looking irritated.

"The red glow! It's the same kind of glow as when we were at her house! It may be her. That's the direction of her house too!" Lettuce was frantic.

"What's all the fuss about?" asked Keiichiro as he rounded the corner after hearing Lettuce scream.

"Keiichiro, I need you to run a scan of the area. See if there is a concentration of energy in one area, especially near Ichigo's house. She may be in trouble again," said Ryou as he walked to the café's front door.

"Where are you going?" questioned Zakuro.

"To Ichigo's. I'm going to hurry there before anyone else finds her. I have a bad feeling that she's in trouble."

"Well, we're going with you of course," said Zakuro walking to him.

"What? You can't be serious!" yelled Mint. "She betrayed us and broke our trust on top of that, and your still going to help her?"

"We're a team, Mint. When are you going to learn that? And a team never leaves a member behind," said Lettuce, regaining her composure and joining Zakuro and Ryou.

"I'm going too, Na No Da!" smiled Pudding as she did a cartwheel and joined the others.

"Are you coming, Mint?" asked Ryou.

Mint grumbled, but gave up and decided it was no use, so she joined them and together they ran to Ichigo's house.

**A cliffy! :P Sorry! Had to do it! But I'm gunna try to update as soon as possible this time and I hope you enjoyed this chapter and blah blah blah review and all that jazz. I love you guys! :D **


End file.
